Janji
by Scalytta
Summary: Aku akan tetap menunggumu meskipun kau meninggalkanku. Aku akan terus mengejarmu meski kau menjauhiku. Asalkan aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku, itu sudah cukup. Aku berjanji akan selalu ada untukmu, bersamamu. Special fict for HTNH/NHTD, RnR?


**Disclaimer :****Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Janji © Shintya Vanessa'chan**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Tragedy/Romance**

**Pairing : Naruto x Hinata**

**Warning : AU, Death chara, Oneshoot, typo(s), a little bit OOC, gaje, abal, aneh beserta teman-temannya-?-**

**Special fict for NHTD / HTNH**

**Summary : **Aku akan tetap menunggumu meskipun kau meninggalkanku. Aku akan terus mengejarmu meski kau menjauhiku. Asalkan aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku, itu sudah cukup. Aku berjanji akan selalu ada untukmu, bersamamu.

.

.

.

Shintya Vanessa'chan mempersembahkan…

Janji

.

.

.

.

.

"HINATA-_CHAAAANN_~.." teriak seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jambrik memanggil kekasihnya. Mata biru _sapphire_-nya terus memperhatikan sosok gadis cantik berambut indigo yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Tangan berkulit _tan_ miliknya melambai seolah-olah member tanda bahwa dirinya ada di sana. Sang gadis yang dipanggil pun menolehkan kepalanya, mencoba mencari sosok yang memanggilnya barusan menggunakan mata lavendernya. Setelah menemukan orang yang dicari, gadis itupun tersenyum kecil dan sedikit mempercepak langkahnya.

"Naruto-_kun_, maaf aku terlambat. Tadi aku harus mengantar Hanabi sebentar." ucap Hinata –sang gadis berambut indigo- menjelaskan.

"Hehehe.. Tak apa Hinata-_chan_, aku saja sering terlambat." Naruto nyengir, memperlihatkan deretan gigi-giginya yang putih bersih. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Hinata _blushing_, salah satu alasan mengapa Hinata menyukai Naruto adalah senyuman mataharinya. Tapi Hinata tidak mencintai senyumnya, Hinata hanya mencintai hatinya.

Meski Naruto bodoh, ceroboh, juga kekanak-kanakan, Hinata tetap mencintainya apa adanya. Begitu juga Naruto, yah meski Hinata terlihat sempurna dimata semua orang, tapi Naruto mencintai hati Hinata, bukan fisiknya.

Hening beberapa saat, sampai Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Jadi, sampai kapan kita akan tetap berdiri di sini Hinata-_chan_?" Naruto bertanya sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Eh, ano etto se– sebenarnya kita itu ma– mau pergi ke– ke mana Na- Naruto-kun?" Hinata menjawab dengan terbata-bata sambil menunduk. Ia tidak bisa melihat senyum itu lebih lama lagi.

"Hmm… Kemana ya? Aku juga tidak tahu hehehe.."

"Uhh Naruto-kun~ aku serius!" Hinata menggembungkan pipi putihnya, berpura-pura kesal terhadap sikap Naruto. Sepertinya Hinata sudah mulai terbiasa berada didekat Naruto.

"Iya iya, aku kan cuma bercanda. Kau ini imut sekali kalau seperti itu." Karena gemas dengan Hinata, Naruto jadi tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipi _chubby_ itu.

Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu mengeluh dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tapi bukanya Naruto mengalah, ia malah semakin gemas dengan Hinata.

"Ayo kita berjalan-jalan seharian, lalu melihat matahari tenggelam~!"

"Eh?"

Naruto dan Hinata, mungkin melihat adegan tadi membuat kalian berfikir bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih bukan? Tapi pada kenyataannya, mereka hanyalah sebatas sahabat. Ya, hanya sahabat. Sebenarnya mereka sudah saling mencintai sejak lama, tetapi mereka hanya memendam perasaan itu dengan alasan menjaga persahabatan mereka.

Setelah memberi tahu kemana mereka akan pergi, Naruto segera menarik Hinata untuk mengikutinya. Dan sadar atau tidak, Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata lembut. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Hinata kembali menampakkan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

Sebenarnya mereka hanya berjalan-jalan keliling taman, sambil menunggu sore tiba untuk melihat matahari tenggelam bersama di taman itu. Mulai dari bermain ayunan, sekedar melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, dan sebagainya.

Sore atau lebih tepatnya petang telah tiba, mereka duduk di rerumputan hijau, masih di taman tadi. Naruto yang tadinya duduk, kini merebahkan tubuhnya di rerumputan itu, menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantal. Hinata tetap duduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Hawa disana sudah mulai dingin karena matahari mulai tenggelam. Inilah saat yang mereka tunggu-tunggu, melihat _sunset_. Mereka melihat _sunset_ dengan tenang tanpa berkata-kata. Seolah ikut terhanyut dalam keindahan dari matahari tenggelam.

Matahari telah tenggelam, langit sore yang tadinya berwarna jingga kini mulai gelap dan bintang-bintang mulai nampak.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata membuka suara setelah cukup lama keheningan tercipta.

"Emm.. aku lapar, ayo kita makan malam Hinata_-chan_!"

"Ah boleh juga, aku juga lapar. Tapi kita mau makan di mana?"

"Hm.. kita makan di restautant terdekat saja bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi!" Hinata dengan semangat berjalan menuju sebuah restaurant, dan tanpa sadar ia menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Eh? Hi– Hinata-_chan_, ano itu~.." Naruto jadi salah tingkah karena Hinata, Hinata yang menyadari itupun langsung melepas genggamannya. Pipinya langsung bersemu merah.

"Ma– maaf." Ucap Hinata seraya menunduk malu.

"Ahahaha.. tidak apa-apa Hinata-_chan_. Hehehe…" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mencoba menutupi rasa malunya.

Sesampainya di restaurant atau kafe yang bernama Iciraku Cave, mereka segera mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Tempat itu memang selalu ramai, dan mereka datang di saat yang kurang tepat karena kafe itu sedang sangat ramai.

"Wah, sepertinya kita datang di waktu yang kurang tepat, restaurant ini ramai sekali." ucap Naruto seraya melihat ke sekeliling. Mencoba mencari tempat yang kosong supaya mereka bisa memesan makanan.

Hinata tidak menanggapi Naruto, ia juga tengah sibuk mencari tempat yang kosong. Mata lavendernya dengan jeli melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, dan akhirnya ia menemukan meja kosong. Meja kosong itu terletak di pojokan restaurant, berada di dekat jendela sehingga kita bisa melihat bulan dan bintang yang menghiasi malam.

"Naruto-kun, di sana ada meja kosong." Kata Hinata.

"Ah, kalau begitu ayo cepat kita ke sana!" mereka pun segera menuju ke meja itu.

Tak lama setelah mereka duduk, seorang waiters yang mengenakan seragam restaurant itu segera menghampiri meja mereka, datang untuk mencatat dan mengantar makanan yang akan mereka pesan nantinya.

Setelah memesan makanan yang ada di daftar menu, Naruto dan Hinata pun menunggu beberapa saat hingga pesanan datang. Karena sudah merasa sangat lapar, Naruto segera menyantap mie ramen yang ia pesan. Begitupun Hinata, akan tetapi sebelum ia sempat memakan suapan pertamanya, tiba-tiba saja kepalanya pusing, disusul dengan dirinya yang terbatuk-batuk. Naruto yang melihat itu jadi khawatir.

"Uhuk..uhuk.."

"Kau kenapa Hinata-_chan_? Apa kau sakit?" Naruto bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa Naruto-_kun_. Ugh.. uhuk uhuk..!" mata Hinata terbalalak terkejut, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Hinata terbatuk-batuk sambil mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Kepalanya juga semakin pusing saja, karena tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya, ia pun jatuh pingsan. Hal terakhir yang ia lihat dan dengar adalah Naruto yang memeluknya dan memanggil-manggil namanya.

~~~~0o0~~~~

Pagi telah tiba, kicauan burung dan sinar mentari yang bersinar terang menambah indah suasana pagi itu. Seorang gadis berambut indigo terbangun dari tidurnya. Menampakkan mata lavender indah yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya. Saat ia sudah benar-benar tersadar, ia langsung panik. Ini bukan kamar tidurnya, ia berada di sebuah ruangan serba putih. Samar-samar tercium bau obat-obatan disana. Dan saat Hinata memeriksa pakaiannya, ia seperti mengenakan…

'_Baju khusus pasien?'_ batin Hinata heran. Ia coba untuk mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

"_Uhuk..uhuk.."_

"_Kau kenapa Hinata-chan? Apa kau sakit?"_

"_Tidak, tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. Ugh.. uhuk uhuk..!"_

"_Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan… HINATA..!"_

Ah baru ia ingat, ia pingsan saat makan malam dengan Naruto. Sepertinya ia terlalu lelah kemarin, ugh kalau saja ia sehat, ia pasti bisa lebih lama menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Tok tok tok

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya setelah mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk.

"Masuk!" ucap Hinata memberi izin.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan." Sapa seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek kepada Hinata.

"Ah Shizune-neechan." Ternyata itu adalah Shizune, salah satu dokter yang bertugas merawat Hinata dan sudah menganggap Hinata sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Kau kelelahan Hinata. Kalau ka uterus memaksakan diri seperti itu kau bisa–.."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Shizune-neechan. Ah bagaimana dengan Naruto-_kun_?"

"Naruto? Oh, laki-laki yang mengantarmu ke sini sambil berteriak-teriak itu?" Shizune berkata dengan nada sedikit sebal.

"Hihihi.. benarkah?" Hinata terkikik kecil mendengar perkataan Shizune.

"Iya benar. Dia itu, padahal ini rumah sakit tapi ia malah berteriak seperti orang kemalingan. Hah~ sepertinya dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Hinata, kau tahu?"

"Eh? Umm… A– aku, ah entahlah." Mendengar bahwa Naruto sangat mengkhawatirkannya, Hinata jadi merasa malu. Benarkah itu? Naruto khawatir padanya, oh ia merasa sangat senang.

Shizune yang melihat ekspresi Hinata langsung tersenyum menggoda.

"Wah wah.. sepertinya Hinata sudah besar sekarang. Katakan, apa yang kau sukai dari laki-laki itu Hinata?"

BLUSH

"Eeh? Apa maksudmu Shizune-neechan." muka Hinata langsung memerah sempurna. Dan itu membuat Shizune tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa melihat wajah Hinata.

"Ahahahah…sudahlah lupakan masalah itu. Oh iya, dari tadi malam aku tidak melihat ada keluargamu yang berkunjung ke sini, apa kau sudah member tahu mereka?" tanya Shizune. Ia berharap Hinata tidak menyembunyikan keadaannya kepada orang tuanya juga.

Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung murung. Shizune jadi merasa bersalah atas perkataannya tadi.

"Ah mungkin Naruto-_kun_ lupa memberi tahu mereka. Biar aku beri tahu mereka nanti." Hinata tersenyum, senyum palsu untuk menyembunyikan semuanya.

"Hmm.. baiklah. Bagaimanapun juga orang tuamu harus tau keadaanmu yang sebenarnya Hinata. Mungkin aku dan kau masih bisa menyembunyikan masalah ini dari teman-temanmu, tetapi kau tidak boleh merahasiakan ini pada orang tuamu mengerti?" kata Shizune panjang lebar.

"Ia aku mengerti Shizune-neechan." balas Hinata lirih, bahkan hamper menyerupai bisikan.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Oh iya, Naruto bilang ia akan menjengukmu nanti siang. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, jaa."

"Jaa." Hinata membalas perkataan Shizune singkat. Ia terus memikirkan perkataan Shizune tentang orang tuanya. Apa ia harus member tahu mereka? Tidak, jika Hinata member tahu tentang keadaannya, maka mereka akan bersedih. Hinata tidak ingin membuat mereka bersedih. Biarlah ia yang menanggung semua ini. Asal bisa melihat keluarga dan teman-teman yang tersenyum untuknya, itu sudah cukup.

'_Aku akan tetap merahasiakan hal ini.' _batin Hinata mantap.

Seperginya dokter Shizune, Hinata hanya tiduran di atas ranjang rumah sakit, tidak mengabari keluarganya padahal ia tidak pulang semalaman. Ah, katakan saja kalau Hinata menginap di rumah Sakura. Mungkin orang tuanya akan percaya, ujarnya dalam hati.

~~~~0o0~~~~

Siang telah tiba, tapi Naruto belum juga datang untuk menjemput Hinata. Hinata jadi bosan karena tidak melakukan apa-apa, terpikir olehnya untuk pulang sendiri saja. Tapi kalau Naruto datang ke sini dan tidak menemukan Hinata di ruangannya, Naruto bisa saja berteriak-teriak seperti saat membawa Hinata ke sini. Jadi Hinata memutuskan untuk menunggu Naruto.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk." Hinata mempersilahkan orang yang mengetuk pintu untuk masuk, dan seyumnya langsung terkembang tatkala melihat siapa yang datang.

"Konichiwa Hinata-_chan_." sapa seorang laki-laki berambut pirang seraya tersenyum. Ia segera masuk ke dalam ruangan Hinata diikuti beberapa orang yang membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut.

Mereka adalah keluarga Naruto. Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Shion datang untuk menjenguk Hinata.

"Naruto-_kun_, kenapa kau membawa keluargamu?" tanya Hinata pelan. Dia sangat malu karena bertemu dengan keluarga orang yang ia cintai.

"Ah, mereka datang untuk menilai." Naruto menjawab dengan santai.

"Menilai?" Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang Naruto bicarakan. Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, Ibu dan adiknya sudah mendahului Naruto.

"Kyaa..manisnya! Itu berarti aku akan mempunyai menantu yang sangat manis." Kushina –ibu Naruto– memeluk Hinata erat.

"Menantu?" Hinata semakin tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini.

"Ah sial, pantas saja Naruto-_kun_ berpaling dariku." kata Shion menimpali. Mata Hinata terbalalak, apa jangan-jangan Shion itu mantan kekasih Naruto? Lalu mengapa dia juga berada di sini? Namun semua pemikiran negative Hinata langsung hilang digantikan dengan kikikan kecilnya.

"Hei Shion, aku ini anikimu tahu. Bukan kekasihmu, kau ini. Lihat Hinata cemburu tuh."

BLUSH

Wajah Hinata memerah seketika. Kushina dan Minato yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum, kemudian mereka menghampiri Naruto dan berkata…

"Kami merestuimu."

"Wah benarkah? Yeay.. Hinata katakan pada keluargamu, besok malam aku dan keluargaku akan datang untuk melamarmu.

"EHH?"

~~~~0o0~~~~

Sehari setelah kejadian di rumah sakit, Hinata jadi tidak bisa tenang. Jantungnya terus saja berdebar-debar, wajahnya juga selalu memerah tanpa alasan. Tapi melihat ekspresi keluarganya saat Hinata memberi tahu bahwa Naruto akan melamarnya, membuat hati Hinata bahagia sekaligus sakit. Bagaimana tidak, hidupnya mungkin tidak lama lagi. Ia takut akan menyakiti Naruto jika ia menikah dengannya. Tapi melihat ekspresi ayah Hinata yang begitu bahagia membuat Hinata makin tidak tega untuk memberitahukan tentang keadaannya, juga membuat Hinata merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi mereka semua.

Tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut nyeri, refleks Hinata memegang kepalanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. Tak lama Hinata pun terbatuk-batuk, bukan batuk biasa tapi batuk yang mengeuarkan darah. Hinata tersenyum miris melihat keadaannya, tapi ia harus kuat. Setidaknya sampai hari pernikahannya tiba.

"Aku harus bersiap-siap sebelum Naruto-_kun_ dan keluarganya datang." Hinata berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi. Dibersihkannya darah di mulut serta di tanggannya. Lalu ia mencuci mukanya supaya terlihat lebih segar. Ia tidak ingin terlihat sakit di hadapan semuanya.

"HINATA-NEECHAN! Kau sudah siap belum~?" teriak Hanabi –adik Hinata– dari lantai bawah.

"Iya, sebentar lagi Hanabi-_chan_." terdengar balasan dari balik pintu kamar Hinata.

Tak lama setelah itu, Hinata keluar dari kamarnya, ia mengenakan dress berwarna lavender selutut. Rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai dengan dihiasi jepitan rambut berbentuk bunga lavender, tak lupa _flats shoes _berwarna senada dengan dressnya menghiasi kaki mulusnya. Menambah kesan manis pada dirinya.

Tak lama setelah keluarga Hinata berkumpul di ruang tamu, keluarga Naruto datang menggunakan mobil BMW-nya.

"Ah mereka sudah datang."

Ting tong

Suara bel rumah mereka menandakan bahwa Naruto dan keluarganya sudah berada di depan rumah Hinata. Jantung Hinata kembali berdegup tidak karuan, dan setelah pintu di buka muka Hinata langsung memerah setelah melihat penampilan Naruto yang –err– keren. Begitu pula Naruto, ia Nampak sedikit salah tingkah saat melihat penampilan Hinata yang terkesan manis.

"Ah kalian sudah datang, mari silahkan masuk." Hiashi –ayah Hinata– mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk ke dalam. Seyum tak kunjung pudar dari wajahnya yang biasanya datar. Hinata yang menyaksikan hal itu jadi semakin sedih. Kalau saja ia menceritakan yang sebenarnya, keadaan pasti akan berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat. Tapi ia mencoba untuk tegar, tidak ingin memperlihatkan kesedihannya pada orang lain.

Setelah mereka masuk dan berbincang-bincang sedikit, dilanjutkan dengan acara makan malam dan sebagainya. Orang tua Naruto dan Hinata mempersilahkan mereka –Naruto dan Hinata– untuk berbincang-bincang berdua di taman. Sementara orang tua mereka membicarakan tentang kapan pernikahan itu akan dilangsungkan.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di sebuah taman di kediaman Hyuuga. Duduk bersebelahan dalam kesunyian. Sampai akhirnya Hinata membuka suara.

"Naruto-_kun_."

"Iya?"

"Apa kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu? Apa nantinya kau tidak akan menyesal menikah denganku?" Hinata berbicara lirih.

"Hei kau ini bicara apa? Aku tidak akan menyesal untuk menikah denganmu Hinata-_chan_." kata Naruto mantap, mencoba untuk meyakinkan Hinata.

"Bagaimana jika aku meninggalkanmu setelah kita menikah? Maksudku bagaimana kalau aku…"

'_Mati'_

"Apa kau mau selingkuh dariku? Aku akan tetap menunggumu meskipun kau meninggalkanku. Aku akan terus mengejarmu meski kau menjauhiku. Asalkan aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku, itu sudah cukup. Aku berjanji akan selalu ada untukmu, bersamamu." Naruto tersenyum, menatap Hinata penuh kasih.

Hinata menatap mata biru _sapphire _milik Naruto, mencoba mencari kebohongan pada iris mata yang ia kagumi. Tapi ia tidak menemukannya, yang ia temukan hanyalah kesungguhan dalam setiap perkataan Naruto. Ia bersyukur, ternyata ia tidak salah telah mencintai Naruto.

"Arigatou Naruto-_kun_."

'_Dan juga, gomenasai karena aku telah menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu.'_

Sementara itu di dalam kediaman Hyuuga, para orang tua sedang sibuk berbincang tentang persiapan pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka sepakat akan merayakan pernikahan itu pada hari ulang tahun Hinata. Itu berarti mereka –Naruto dan Hinata– akan menikah seminggu lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, munculah Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka nampak kaget mendengar berita bahwa mereka akan dinikahkan seminggu lagi. Tapi toh mereka setuju juga dengan keputusan para orang tua mereka.

Seminggu lagi, dapatkah Hinata bertahan sampai saat itu? Hanya Kami-sama yang tahu.

~~~~0o0~~~~

Keesokan harinya, Hinata berkunjung kerumah Sakura. Meminta Sakura untuk menemaninya ke rumah sakit seperti biasa.

"Hinata kau ini seperti orang yang sakit-sakitan saja, padahal kau kan sehat, untuk apa kau selalu pergi ke rumah sakit? Hasilnya akan sama saja, kau baik-baik saja." Sakura berbicara panjeng lebar mengenai sikap sahabatnya yang selalu pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan keadaannya. Tanpa tahu bahwa ekspresi Hinata berubah sedih.

Hinata tersenyum, senyum palsu untuk menutupi keadaannya. Ia tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya khawatir akan keadaannya. Makanya setiap mereka pergi ke dokter, Hinata selalu mengatakan kalau ia sehat. Padahal sebenarnya ia tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaanku saja Sakura-_chan_, karena sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dengan Naruto-_kun_. Makanya aku harus memeriksa kesehatanku secara rutin." kata Hinata berbohong.

Mata _emerald_ Sakura membulat tatkala mendengar berita yang sangat mengejutkan dari Hinata.

"Kau akan menikah dengan Naruto? Ya ampun, kapan dia melamarmu Hinata_-chan_?"

"Umm tadi malam. Lalu pernikahan kami akan diadakan seminggu lagi, bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahunku." ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"APAA? Kau serius? Mendadak sekali…" Sakura semakin kaget dengan apa yang Hinata katakan, seminggu lagi? Yang benar saja, itu mendadak sekali.

"I- iya, undangannya akan disebarkan besok atau lusa."

"Kami-sama, aku yakin mereka semua juga akan terkejut sepertiku saat mendapatkan undangan itu Hinata-_chan_."

"Ma– maaf membuat kalian terkejut. Naruto-kun melamarku juga tanpa mengatakan apa-apa."

Sakura hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah teman-temannya itu.

"Ah sudah sampai, ayo Hinata-_chan_ kita segera memeriksakan keadaanmu. Jangan sampai kau sakit di hari pernikahanmu nanti." ucap Sakura dengan nada menggoda.

'_Aku sudah sakit Sakura-chan, sudah sakit.'_ Hinata membatin sedih.

Mereka segera pergi ke sebuah ruangan yang biasa Hinata kunjungi jika ia memeriksakan keadaannya. Tapi hanya Hinata yang masuk, Hinata menyuruh agar Sakura menunggu di luar saja seperti biasa. Tentu saja karena Hinata tidak ingin Sakura mengetahui kondisinya.

"Nah Sakura-_chan_, aku masuk dulu ya?" pamit Hinata.

"Ah iya, aku akan mengunggumu di sini Hinata-_chan_."

Ceklek

Blam

Dan perbincangan mereka berakhir dengan ditutupnya pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Shizune's Room' tersebut.

"Shizune-neechan?" panggil Hinata setelah ia masuk.

"Ah Hinata, ayo duduk. Ada hal penting yang harus aku sampaikan padamu."

Hinata berjalan ke dalam ruangan itu menuju ke sebuah kursi kosong yang terletak di depan meja milik Shizune. Kemudian ia duduk, berhadapan dengan Shizune.

"Hal penting apa Shizune-nee?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Shizune menghela nafasnya, ia nampak ragu untuk mengatakan hal ini pada Hinata. Tapi cepat atau lambat, Hinata harus mengetahuinya.

"Penyakitmu…"

DEG

Perasaan Hinata langsung tidak enak mendengar Shizune yang akan membicarakan tentang penyakitnya. Tapi ia harus kuat, apapun yang terjadi ia harus kuat dengan berita tentang penyakitnya yang mungkin akan membuatnya menangis.

"Katakan saja Shizune-neechan!" Hinata berujar mantap. Shizune kembali menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Hinata, penyakit leukimia atau kanker darahmu itu sudah terlalu parah. Ditambah lagi kau tidak melakukan pengobatan sedikitpun…" Shizune berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas.

"Dua hari yang lalu saat kau dibawa kemari oleh Naruto, aku melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap penyakitmu. Dan aku melihat bahwa kankermu sudah mulai menyebar."

"Me– menyebar?" suara Hinata tercekat.

"Yah, dan aku melihat kanker itu telah menyebar dan terkumpul di otakmu. Itu berarti…" Shizune kembali mengambil jeda, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya untuk mengatakan hal ini meskipun ia tak tega.

"Kau mengidap kanker otak Hinata." kata Shizune mengakhiri semua perkataannya.

"Kanker otak?" Hinata sudah tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya. Mata lavender itupun basah oleh air matanya sendiri. Ia tidak menyangka, penyakitnya akan bertambah. Belum lagi ia akan menikah dengan Naruto seminggu lagi. Apa ia masih sanggup bertahan hingga saat itu tiba?

"Kau harus melakukan cuci darah sebelum semuanya terlambat."

~~~~0o0~~~~

Ceklek

Mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka membuat Sakura berdiri dari duduknya di kursi tunggu. Ia baru akan menanyai keadaan Hinata kalau saja ia tidak melihat Hinata menangis. Hal itu tentu membuatnya khawatir, dan berfikiran yang macam-macam akan keadaan Hinata. Tapi kemudian Hinata menjelaskan semuanya, tentu saja ia mengarang sebuah cerita agar Sakura tidak mengetahui bahwa hidupnya tidak lama lagi. Dan sialnya alasan Hinata sangat masuk akal. Mengatakan bahwa ada anak yang butuh donor darahnya dan ia menangis karena tidak tega dengan anak itu, sehingga ia harus melakukan transfusi darah untuk menyelamatkan anak itu. Padahal sebenarnya ia akan melakukan cuci darah, bukan transfusi darah.

Mendengar Hinata yang harus melakukan transfusi darah –maksudnya cuci darah– membuat Sakura harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi sampai Hinata selesai melakukan proses itu. Dan tentu saja Hinata tidak mengijinkan Sakura untuk menemaninya di ruang transfusi. Sehingga Sakura kembali duduk di ruang tunggu, sedangkan Shizune diikuti Hinata menuju sebuah ruangan yang Sakura kira ruangan itu adalah tempat untuk Hinata mengambil darah untuk didonorkan.

Didalam ruangan itu, Hinata terbaring di satu-satunya tempat tidur yang tersedia. Tampak di pergelangan tangan kirinya terdapat selang bening yang terlihat merah karena aliran darah Hinata. Shizune yang melihat hal itu menatap ngeri pada Hinata. Bagaimana tidak, meskipun ini bukan kali pertamanya ia melihat orang yang sedang cuci darah, tapi saat melihat Hinata ia jadi sedih. Ia melihat raut keputus asaan dalam wajah Hinata yang sudah nampak semakin pucat. Orang yang sudah dianggap seperti adik kandungnya itu harus berjuang malawan penyakitnya yang semakin parah.

Cuci darah, sebenarnya hal itu tidak banyak membantu mengingat penyakit Hinata yang sudah terlalu parah bahkan telah menyebar. Tapi mendengar bahwa Hinata akan menikah seminggu lagi membuat Shizune berusaha untuk membuat Hinata tetap bertahan, meskipun itu akan sia-sia. Seharusnya Hinata sudah di rawat inap sejak dulu, tapi karena sifat keras kelapanya membuat Shizune pasrah dan membiarkan Hinata hidup seperti orang-orang yang sehat.

Setidaknya Hinata bisa bertahan seminggu lagi jika ia malakukan cuci darah, dan Hinata harus melakukan cuci darah setiap minggu secara rutin jika ia masih ingin untuk tetap hidup. Tapi bagi Hinata, satu minggu saja sudah cukup untuknya.

Selesai cuci darah, Hinata dan Sakura segera pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit itu. Dan Sakura merasa sedikit khawatir karena sedari tadi diperhatikannya raut muka Hinata selalu tampak murung. Tapi setiap Sakura menanyakan keadaannya, Hinata selalu tersenyum dan meyakinkan Hinata bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di lain tempat di kediaman Namikaze, Naruto nampak tidak tenang, gelisah. Ia tidak berhenti untuk memikirkan calon istrinya –Hinata– dari tadi. Perasaannya tidak enak, seperti akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu, namun sia-sia saja.

Ah mungkin ini karena mereka akan menikah sebentar lagi, makanya ia merasa tidak tenang. Naruto mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Hinata akan baik-baik saja begitu juga dengan dirinya.

~~~~0o0~~~~

Seminggu telah berlalu, hari yang dinanti-nantikan oleh keluarga besar Namikaze dan Hyuuga pun tiba. Hari ini, hari ulang tahun putri sulung Hyuuga sekaligus haru pernikahan putra dan putri sulung keluarga Namikaze dan Hyuuga. Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata, disinilah mereka sekarang. Di sebuah altar di gereja, berdiri di hadapan banyak tamu undangan berdua, bersama dengan seorang penghulu serta didampingi oleh orang tua mereka.

Janji suci telah diucapkan, cincin berlian telah dipakaikan. Naruto dan Hinata kini telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Riuh tepuk tangan menambah kebahagiaan yang melanda keluarga mereka. Dan di saat sang penghulu mengucap satu kalimat terakhir, suasana langsung berubah menjadi sunyi, menegangkan. Inilah saat pengantin dipersiahkan untuk beriuman.

Naruto tersenyum lembut, Hinata memerah. Mereka saling menatap. _Sapphire_ bertemu violet, mata mereka saling menghipnotis. Perlahan tapi pasti, Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Hinata dapat merasakan nafas Naruto yang hangat membelai wajahnya. Saat hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, Hinata menutup matanya. Menunggu saat-saat ia kehilangan _first kiss_-nya. Begitu juga Naruto. Mereka menutup mata, sampai mereka dapat meresakan bibir mereka menyentuh sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut. Mereka berciuman di depan para tamu undangan yang sudah tegang menyaksikan adegan tersebut.

_Tanpa mereka sadari, itu merupakan ciuman pertama dan terakhir untuk mereka._

Suasana di sana ramai, tentu saja. Ini merupakan perayaan ulang tahun Hinata sekaligus hari ulang tahunnya. Sakura, Ino dan Tenten menarik Hinata untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Meninggalkan Naruto yang termenung memikirkan sesuatu.

Hinata hanya pasrah saat ia dibawa oleh teman-temannya. Ingin memberikan kado ulang tahun katanya. Dan benar saja, saat Hinata sampai di tengah-tengah ruangan itu, ia melihat segunung kado pemberian semua teman-temannya. Ia menangis, menangis bahagia. Tapi hanya satu yang Hinata inginkan, kado dari suaminya.

Kami-sama seperti mengabulkan doa Hinata, karena sekarang ia tengah berhadapan dengan Naruto. Dan Naruto tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya. Perlahan Naruto mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

Sebuah kalung berbandul kristal dengan inisial 'NH' yang indah berada di tangan pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu. Tapi tak lama, karena kemudian kalung indah itu berpindah ke leher jenjang milik Hinata.

"A-arigatou Naruto-_kun_." ucap Hinata tulus disertai senyuman lemahnya. Naruto membalas senyuman Hinata dengan senyum Naruto yang sama tulusnya. Naruto baru saja akan beranjak pergi kalau ia tidak mendengar suara batuk Hinata dan rintihan kesakitannya.

"Uhuk… uhuk…ugh.." kepala Hinata sakit seperti telah tertimpa batu. Tidak hanya itu, mulut dan hidungnya juga mengeluarkan darah segar. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit tak terkira. Tak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi-jadi, juga pandangannya yang mulai berkunang-kunang, iapun segera tak sadarkan diri. Membuat orang-orang yang ada di sana panic saat melihat Hinata pingsan.

Naruto cemas, jelas saja. Sudah berulang kali ia meminta untuk membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit, tapi keluarganya selalu menolak dan mengatakan bahwa Hinata hanya kelelahan. Kelelahan apanya? Jika hanya kelelahan pasti Hinata tidak akan sampai batuk dan mengeluarkan darah. Karena semakin khawatir dan cemas, Naruto sampai rela untuk bersujud di hadapan keluarganya dan Hinata. Hal itu tentu menimbulkan perasaan khawatir. Dan akhirnya mereka sejutu dan pergi ke rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, mereka segera bergegas untuk membawa Hinata ke dalam. Shizune yang melihat Hinata terbaring tak berdaya langsung ambil tindakan. Ia menyuruh para keluarga untuk menunggu.

Lima belas menit telah berlalu, Shizune keluar dari ruangan Hinata dengan wajah sedih.

"Bagaimana kedaan Hinata dok?" Minato buka suara, mewakili pertanyaan semua orang yang ada di sana saat itu.

"Maaf, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Namun Kami-sama sepertinya berkehendak lain." Shizune berkata dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

Sontak semua orang yang berada di sana membelalakkan mata mereka. Bagaimana bisa? Apa itu artinya Hinata sudah meninggal? Bukankah ia sehat-sehat saja selama ini.

"Hei, bicaramu seperti mengatakan bahwa Hinata sudah mati saja." kata Hiashi mencoba menghapus pikiran bahwa Hinata sudah tiada.

"Apa Hinata tidak menceritakan keadaannya setahun lalu?" Shizune bertanya heran. Benarkah Hinata tidak member tahu siapapun tentang keadaannya?

Semua menggeleng, membuat Shizune terkejut karena Hinata telah menyembunyikan semuanya dari setahun yang lalu. Akhirnya Shizune menceritakan keadaan yang sebenarnya. Tentang keadaan Hinata, penyakit yang dideritanya setahun lalu, juga alasan mengapa Hinata tidak menceritakan semua ini.

Mendengar semua penjelasan Shizune membuat mereka lebih terkejut. Hanabi langsung menangis kencang di pelukan Neji, Hiashi jatuh berlutut masih tak bisa menerima semua ini, sedangkan Kushina menangis di pelukan Minato yang mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Naruto? Dia tidak menangis, juga tidak menjerit. Wajahnya datar, tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sedih. Namun semua orang tahu, ia menangis, menangis dalam hati.

~~~~0o0~~~~

Upacara pemakaman Hinata telah selesai lebih dari sepuluh jam yang lalu. Tapi Naruto masih tetap berada di sana. ia masih mengenakan baju pernikahannya. Ia menatap nisan Hinata dengan pandangan nanar. Sekelebat kejadian-kejadian masa lalu membuat Naruto sadar akan sesuatu.

"_Uhuk..uhuk.."_

"_Kau kenapa Hinata-chan? Apa kau sakit?"_

"_Tidak, tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. Ugh.. uhuk uhuk..!"_

"_Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan… HINATA..!"_

_._

_._

"_Apa kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu? Apa nantinya kau tidak akan menyesal menikah denganku?"_

_._

_._

"_Bagaimana jika aku meninggalkanmu setelah kita menikah? Maksudku bagaimana kalau aku…"_

_._

_._

"Mati." Naruto seperti manyadari bahwa selama ini Hinata memang sakit.

"Jadi ini kelanjutan kalimatmu waktu itu Hinata-_chan_? Kau akan mati?" Naruto berbicara sendiri di hadapan makam istrinya itu.

"Kita bahkan belum berbulan madu, tapi kau sudah meninggalkannku. Apa karena…"

Tes tes tes

"Ugh kuso..!" Naruto menangis, menangis tanpa isakan. Menangis dalam diam. Menunjukkan bahwa dirinya benar-benar kehilangan. Sesak, dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Sakit, hatinya sudah terlalu sakit dengan ini. Kepalanya jadi pusing memikirkan kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat sekumpulan kunang-kunang di dekat makam Hinata. Cahayanya seperti membentuk sesosok manusia yang sangat Naruto cintai. Dan cahaya itu semakin jelas, semakin membentuk sosok yang sangat ia cintai.

Rambut indigo panjangnya, mata lavendernya, bibir pink-nya. Semuanya nampak seperti nyata. Dan benar-benar menjadi nyata saat sosok itu menyebut namanya.

"_Naruto-kun_." ucap sosok itu. Ya, tidak salah lagi itu memang Hinata. Ia nampak masih mengenakan gaun pengantinnya. Tapi di sekeliling gadis itu terdapat cahaya keemasan. Membuat Naruto sadar bahwa Hinata benar-benar sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.

"_Aishiteru_." ucap sosok itu lagi. Perlahan sosoknya mulai menghilang, tapi sebelum sosok itu benar-benar menghilang, ia kembali mengucapkan dua buah kata yang membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil.

Sosok itu kini sudah benar-benar menghilang, Naruto pun segera pergi meninggalkan makam istri tercintanya. Senyum tak kunjung pudar dari wajah tampannya. Ia berjalan santai menyeberangi jalan, matanya terpejam seakan menikmati angin malam, hingga tanpa ia sadari ada sebuah truk yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke arahnya.

"_Ikutlah bersamaku, Naruto-kun"_

TIIIIINNN~~

BRAK

"_Aku akan tetap menunggumu meskipun kau meninggalkanku. Aku akan terus mengejarmu meski kau menjauhiku. Asalkan aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku, itu sudah cukup. Aku berjanji akan selalu ada untukmu, bersamamu."_

Naruto telah menepati janjinya pada Hinata. Ia akan selalu mengejar Hinata, selalu bersama Hinata walau harus berada di alam yang berbeda. Kekuatan cinta mereka tidak akan hilang begitu saja walaupun maut datang. Mereka akan tetap bersama, di dunia sana, di dunia yang tidak sama dengan kita.

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N : End dengan gajenya XD

Btw, Selamat Hari Tragedy NaruHina minna ^^

Semoga kalian terhibur dengan fict gaje Nessa :D

Oh iya, yang kata-kata _"Ikutlah bersamaku, Naruto-kun" _itu adalah kata-kata sebelum sosok roh Hinata benar-benar menghilang.

Akhir kata…

V

V

V

V

~~REVIEW PLEASE~~


End file.
